Fire Dragon Hero
by NICK54222
Summary: Max moves to a new town to go to Middle School there. But when he see things going on, he wants to know why! And he'll do it by becoming a Dragon Human by fusing with a dragon. But what will he face with  his new powers?
1. The Fire Begins

**Fire Dragon Hero**

**Chapter 1**

**The Fire Begins**

**Crossover of Dragon Tales and Bakugan**

**Description: Max Grazier, now 13, has made it to Middle School. (This is a different Max, but they are close to being alike.) But, he remembers that when he arrived in his new neighborhood, he saw flying figures one night. But he did not tell his parents about it at all. He wanted to know what the flying figures were, but he does not remember what they looked like. So he decides to set out on an adventure to find out what they were. Unfortunately, he sees on the news one day that robots everywhere are attacking his town. Emmy, his sister, however, tells their friend Enrique from their old neighborhood the situation. Enrique, however says that robots were attacking his town as well! Max then decides that in order to find out what the flying figures were, he needs to defeat the robots. Unfortunately, as he walks home from his new friend Tech's house for information on the figures he saw, robots start to attack him. Then, a flame comes out and catches Max. Max then sees that a dragon made the fire catch him. He was surprised that he did not die. The dragon talks to Max about what he saw and what elements they have. He also tells Max that he and the dragon must combine. Max agreed and became the Fire Dragon Hero, the strongest fire hero to fight the aliens wanting revenge on the dragons from space. He becomes his Dragon Human form and easily defeats the robots that are around him. But that night, he decides to transform and fly around his new town so that he can understand that Dragon Humans are seen around the town from information from the dragon. After his flight and return home, his power is decided by Max himself to be secret from anyone for now, but still, what will he face?**

**Here are the characters for this story.**

Max Grazier: The youngest of his family that was chosen by the dragons of space to become a Dragon Human. He has the most powerful fire element. It is Fire, but it is much stronger than anyone else with the fire element. He is also the only one with a fire element without red clothing. He combines with Drago to become Dan Kuso, his Dragon Human form.

Drago: A dragon that has come from space to help Max defeat the aliens. (Not from Bakugan. It is Neo Dragonoid, but it is a different version of him) He is in a ball form on Earth uncombined with Max and Max's blaster combined, like the other dragon humans. He is Max Grazier's partner.

Dan Kuso: Max Grazier's name in Dragon Human form. He has Dan's NV outfit. (About the same outfit Dan has in Elementarists as Helios, Lord of Fire; only differences is that his blaster is Drago, his name is Dan Kuso, and his power is much stronger.) He has the duty of protecting his new town from the enemy dragons. Still, he is Max deep inside.

Tech Trone: One of Max's new friends. He is the one who taught Max about the Leonidases and lives nearby his house. His element is Fire. He combines with Fire Leonidas to become Leonidas Tech.

Fire Leonidas: Tech's partner and the strongest of the 6 Leonidases. He is an ancient dragon, like the other Leonidases (It is all 6 attributed Leonidases from Bakugan the Video Game. Each is in a ball form like him).

Leonidas Tech: Tech's name in Dragon Human form. His body is covered with Leonidas's body for armor, like the others. But some of his head is not covered after transformation, like the others.

Phoen Aki: Tech's best friend and one of Max's new friends. He has a high IQ which make him the brains of the team. His element is Aqua, and he combines with Aqua Leonidas to become Leonidas Phoen.

Aqua Leonidas: Phoen's partner and the wisest of the Leonidases.

Leonidas Phoen: Phoen's Dragon Human Name.

Max Zizzer: One of Max's new friends and the brains of the Zizzer boys. His element is Wind, and he combines with Wind Leonidas to become Leonidas Max.

Wind Leonidas: Max Zizzer's partner and the fastest of the Leonidases due to the wind giving him High Speed.

Leonidas Max: Max's Zizzer's Dragon Human Name. His armor gives him the power of a ninja.

Dan Zizzer: One of Max's new friends and the youngest of the Zizzer Family. His element is Earth, and he combines with Earth Leonidas to become Leonidas Dan.

Earth Leonidas: Dan's partner and is the dragon with the most strength.

Leonidas Dan: Dan's Dragon Human Name. His power gives him the power to lift giant rocks.

Gen Kumagotchi: One of Max's new friends and his new best friend. He is the one that Max was interested in the most when he started going to his new school. His element is Light and he combines with Light Leonidas to become Leonidas Gen.

Light Leonidas: Gen's partner and is the one gifted with power of the Dragon God of Light.

Leonidas Gen: Gen's Dragon Human Name. He is gifted with a rod of light along with his powers.

Davis Zizzer: The oldest of Max's new friends and is the oldest of the Zizzer boys. He also leads the Leonidas gang. His element is Darkness and he combines with Dark Leonidas to become Leonidas Davis.

Dark Leonidas: Davis's partner and the most destructive of the 6.

Leonidas Davis: Davis's Dragon Human Name and has high darkness power.

**Villains will be announced later in the story. So let us get started with this new story!**

**Max's New House**

Max is in his room, sleeping one morning.

His alarm wakes him up.

Max presses the button to turn off his alarm and gets out of bed.

"So, morning has come already? I guess that means I have to get ready for school once again to go to my Middle School!", said Max.

So he got dressed. He wears a jacket with a green shirt under a black vest, has black hair with brown eyes as usual, wears brown athletic shoes, and wears long brown pants like he normally does now.

Then, he went downstairs to the living room. But he still remembers that he came to his new house a few weeks ago, abandoning his dragon friends. But he remembers that he saw some flying figures in the sky when he arrives into his new town.

**Living Room**

Max went into the living room to watch some TV. His parents and his sister Emmy went downstairs and saw him watching TV a few minutes later.

"Good morning Max.", they each said when they saw him.

"Good morning.", said Max back to them.

"So Max, how's your new school?', his dad asked.

"Fine. Why do I have to go to a different school than Emmy's?", Max asked.

"Glad you asked. You go to a different school because it was too late for you to go to Emmy's school. Besides, you will meet up with her when you are in High School.", said his dad.

"OK.", said Max.

"Just what were those figures I saw on the day I moved here?", Max thought. Then he remembered how he saw them.

**Max's Flashback**

Max and his family arrived at his new house after they moved.

"How do you like our new house? This is where we will live from now on, OK?", said his father.

"OK!", he said with Emmy.

"We should start unpacking and deciding who sleeps where. This is our house, so choose one that you will have the most comfort in.", said his father.

So the Grazier family started getting ready for their new life.

Then, the flashback skips to the night.

Max walks outside, lies down, and looks up at the sky.

"If this is my new life, then I must live it!", he said.

Then, he saw figures flying in the sky. Max was shocked.

He saw a red figure, a blue figure, a green figure, a tan-like figure, a white figure, and a black figure firing blasts to a shadowy figure. The shadowy figure tried to attack them with his claws, but he missed. The colored figures then kept firing at the figure until it fell right towards the ground.

Max then ran back inside and hid from the window.

"What were those things?", he thought.

**End Flashback**

Max's flashback ends when he sniffs something.

"Max, breakfast!", said his dad.

"OK!", said Max.

After Max had his breakfast, he got ready for school and got his bag ready.

"I must begin an adventure to find out what those figures were in my flashback!", said Max.

Just before he, the TV screamed BREAKING NEWS, tempting Max to see what it is.

"What's the news?", said Max.

"Look!", said his mother.

**"BREAKING NEWS: ROBOTS EVERYWHERE ARE CRUSHING TWO TOWNS! BUT FOR SOME REASON, 6 HUMANS WITH ARMOR ARE DEFEATING THE ROBOTS. WHATEVER YOU DO, IF YOU LIVE IN THE TWONS WITH THE ROBOTS, DO NOT ENGAGE THE ROBOTS AND COUNT ON THE KIDS WITH ARMOR TO TAKE OUT THE ROBOTS!", said the news anchor.**

"I'm going to call Enrique about this!", said Emmy.

She dialed Enrique's phone number. Enrique answered it.

"Hello?", said Enrique.

"Enrique, it's me, Emmy! Did you hear about the robots?", she said.

"Yes, Emmy. In fact, they are in my town as well!", said Enrique.

"Max, let them talk while you go to school.

"OK.", said Max.

So he went out to his bus stop.

**Meanwhile, in Space**

A red dragon was looking at Earth.

"Somehow there's a new boy in that town the war is occurring in. I must find that boy when he is in danger of the robots sent by General Reapordius!", said Dragonoid, a dragon that has the element of fire.

**Back on Earth**

Max arrived at his bus stop. There, he saw his new friends.

"Hey Max!", said Tech.

"Hey Tech!", said Max.

"So, you've heard about the robots terrorizing the town, right?", Phoen asked.

"Yeah. Those robots need to be stopped by someone!", said Gen.

"I guess we could have the figures Max saw when he arrived in this town to take it out.", said Mix's.

"Or have someone summon a dragon to destroy the robots.", said Davis.

Just then, Max saw a guy with a black hat and a brown coat on. He knew who the guy was.

"Dan, I know it's you. Take off your outfit!", said Max.

"Oh come on Max! I'm just trying….", said Dan, but was stopped by Davis after he took off his hat.

"Nice try brother! You will need to put the outfit back in the house.", said Davis.

"Ok!", said Dan, who immediately went back to his house to change.

"Dan better hurry back! The bus is coming!", said Gen.

Luckily, he rushed back just in time to get on the bus with the guys.

The guys took their seats and the bus went to Max's new school.

**Callus Middle School**

The bus Max was riding stopped at Callus Middle School, Max's new middle school.

Everyone riding that bus got off and entered the school.

Max went to his locker and got his stuff ready for 1st Period so that he could go straight from Homeroom to his first class of the day.

At his locker, he asked Tech on information on the humans that he saw fighting the shadowy figure on the day that he moved to the town.

"I'll give you the information tonight at my house. Be there for your info!", said Tech.

"OK!", said Max.

"Tonight, I'll find out what I saw when I moved to this town!", Max thought.

**Meanwhile in a Different Dimension**

A dark figure with red eyes appeared behind an alien.

"The war between us and the Leonidases is quite interesting since it is located in a town on Earth!", said the alien.

Then, 5 of his servants came.

"Emperor Reapordius, Dragonoid is heading towards the town soon! He might add another person to face us!", said one of the servants.

"Interesting! But now we have some of our robots head towards a human!", said Reapordius.

"Soon, Earth will be ours to rule!", said another servant.

An evil laugh by Reapordius followed the servant's words.

**Back on Earth, but Later**

Callus Middle School dismissed the students after the last class for the day.

Max got onto his bus with his friends and went home.

"So Max, why do you want to know about those kids fighting a shadowy figure you saw?", asked Dan.

"I just wanted to know what they were.", said Max.

"I'm telling you that you have no idea what this town is!", said Phoen.

"Why?", Max asked.

"Tech will tell you.", said Phoen.

"I guess in order to find out, I just need to wait.", said Max.

**Bus Stop**

The bus then arrived at the bus stop a few minutes after Max talked with Phoen and Dan.

Max got out with his stuff and headed home.

**Max's House**

"How was school today Max?", his mother asked as Max entered his house.

"Great! But, I have to go to my friend Tech's house for my own business.", said Max.

"Ok then Max. No go do your homework.", said his mother,

"OK!", said Max as he walked up to his room to do his homework.

**Meanwhile, in Dragon Land**

Ord, a blue dragon, looks at a picture of him and Max before he left for his new town. He was in his room with his friends Cassie, Zak, and Wheezie.

"Max is gone. So is Emmy. How will he get to see them again?", Ord asked.

"We should see Quetzal. Maybe he knows!", said Cassie.

The dragons agreed and went to Quetzal in the School in the Sky.

**The School In the Sky**

The dragons arrived at the School in the Sky a while later.

Quetzal walked outside and noticed that the dragons were approaching him.

"Hola, ninos! What is the reason why you have come here?", asked Quetzal as he walked outside.

"We really want to know how we can see Max and Emmy again!", said Ord.

"Come inside and I will show you!", said Quetzal.

The dragons went inside the school to learn how they can see Max and Emmy again.

**Inside the School in the Sky**

The dragons sat down as Quetzal got out his book to read to them.

He sat down in his seat and opened his book to a certain page and used his magic to tell about how the dragons can go to the human world.

"In order to see your friends again, you must find a special jewel hidden somewhere in the Stickleback Mountains. Then, you must say a phrase together in order to open a portal to enter the human world. You can only visit humans that you are friends with to summon. This scroll will help you say the phrase.", said Quetzal.

He gave the dragons the scroll to put in their pouch. It was decided that the dragons should put the scroll in Cassie's pouch so that they can easily find it.

"Thanks Quetzal!", said the dragons.

"You're welcome! And good luck on your quest to visit your friends!", said Quetzal.

The dragons left and went home because it was very late and do the quest another day.

**Max's House**

Max exited his room after he finished his homework and went downstairs for dinner.

"Max, I hear that you will be seeing Tech after dinner. Is that true?", said his father.

"Yes Dad.", said Max.

"Be careful! We do not want you to be harmed by the robots!", said his mother.

Max just shook his head.

**Meanwhile, in Another Dimension**

A mysterious dragon was in front of a human.

"We must merge and destroy Dragonoid!", said the dragon.

The human shook his head and started to merge with the human.

As he was merging, the dragon was laughing evilly!

An orb was near the dragon and had Dragonoid in it.

**Space**

"IT'S NOW OR NEVER! I WILL FIND THE HUMAN AND TELL HIM THE TRUTH ABOUT HIS TOWN!", said Dragonoid.

He rushed down to Earth to find the human that he wants to merge with.

**Tech's House**

Tech was looking outside from his window when there was a knock at his door.

He opened it and saw that it was Max.

"Max, I must tell you about the figures you saw.

Max walked in and they went in a room to talk.

**Later**

"So you are telling me that the figures I saw are believed to be Dragon Humans?", Max asked.

"Yes. As for the shadowy figure, that was a beast from space. It is unknown who is sending these beasts. That's all I know. Now you should get home and start preparing for tomorrow.", said Tech.

Max shook his head and left.

**Max's Neighborhood**

"So those figures I saw were Dragon Humans fighting a shadow beast! Tech must be a great friend of mine!", said Max as he was walking home from Tech's house.

Suddenly, robots flew out of the sky and surrounded Max.

"Oh no! I'm done for! Please Dragon Humans! Help!", Max screamed for help.

Then, he saw a burst of flame coming towards him!

"Could that mean? Am I actually chosen to be, a Dragon Human?", Max thought as he saw the flame.

The burst of flame hit Max and pushed the robots back away from him.

**Unknown Hyperspace**

Max woke up to be in a weird area.

"Where am I?", Max asked.

"You are in the flame I sent towards you.", said Dragonoid from the area.

"Who are you? Show yourself!", said Max.

Dragonoid appeared behind him.

"Max Grazier, you are chosen by me to become a Dragon Human! Dragon Humans are the heroes of this town ever since the Leonidases came down to 6 boys. They were granted the power to save the town. They still exist today.", said Dragonoid.

"How do you know my name?", Max asked.

"You were the one I sensed ever since you came here all the way from space. I am Dragonoid, Fire Element Dragon.", said Dragonoid.

"What are the elements?", Max asked.

"There are 5 other elements: Water, Wind, Earth, Darkness, and Light. You must know what the elements are strong against and what they are weak against. The elements are what I was talking about.", said Dragonoid.

"Tell me more about how this Dragon Human thing started.", said Max.

"I'm sorry Max, but now you need to merge with me and fight the robots around you. I will teach you how to use the Dragon Human Basic Powers!", said Dragonoid.

Max was lifted and was in front of Dragonoid, his back turned to him.

Then Dragonoid started to merge with Max.

They both flashed red and fire grew around them.

Their hands, arms, legs, feet, and body merged to become one. But Dragonoid's head went on the Dragon Human's right hand and merged with some of his arm. Then, Max's head started to change. The completed figure grew wings and the fire started to head toward the center of the figure. The fire unveiled the true figure. It looked like Dan Kuso from NV with the wings of Neo Dragonoid on his back. Then, the hyperspace disappeared.

**Max's Neighborhood**

Max looked at himself as a Dragon Human.

"I look much different than the ones I saw.", said Max, but with Dan's normal voice.

"Yes Max, you look different. But know, here is how you use the powers of a Dragon Human!", said Dragonoid.

Max noticed that Dragonoid was on his right hand and decided to listen to him to learn how to use his Dragon Human powers.

The robots started to attack Max as they walked up to him.

"Max, jump!", said Dragonoid.

Max listened and as he jumped, his wings moved.

"I know that would happen since dragons mostly have wings!", said Max.

"Now Max, point my head towards the robots! I will show you one of your powers!", said Dragonoid.

Max pointed his right hand at the robots and Dragonoid blew a fire blast from his mouth to destroy some of the robots.

After the robots were destroyed, Max was surprised.

"Here comes some more for these robots!", said Max as he turned around and had Dragonoid fire a blast at the robots in the air.

"Nice one! But you now will learn some ways to dodge in the air!", said Dragonoid.

"How do I do moves in the air?", Max asked.

"Use your wings to fly towards an area so that they can not attack you from close range.", said Dragonoid.

A robot form the air almost took Max down, but due to his ace flying skills that he obtained from his Dragon Human Metamorphosis, he dodged the attack and then, his blaster changed into a sword.

"I guess I better use this to attack the robot!", said Max.

Max flew to the robot and slashed it to destroy it.

"Here comes the rest of the robots!", said Dragonoid.

Max flew to them and destroyed them with one final slash from his arm.

"So Max, how do you feel about your new powers?", Dragonoid asked.

"Sweet man!", said Max.

"Remember Max! This is not for fun! It is for your new town's safety and maybe even the world!", said Dragonoid.

"Oops. Sorry. I forgot about that.", said Max.

"Now, release the ball from your gauntlet. If you have not known yet, your gauntlet is on your other arm. Press the button and release the ball!", said Dragonoid.

Max pushed the button on his red gauntlet and caught the ball that came out.

He was then reverted to his original self.

The ball Max caught transformed into a figure (yes, it is Neo Dragonoid Bakugan Style).

"Max, I saw that you went to a friend's house and got attacked by robots. Thankfully I saved you at the last moment. You should head home and I will hide in your vest pocket to not reveal that you are a Dragon Human to your family.", said Dragonoid.

Max shook his head and went home to his house.

**Meanwhile, In a Different Dimension**

Reapordius was interested in the skills Max used to defeat the robots.

"Interesting! This new Dragon Human merged with Dragonoid and morphed into a Dragon Human! But he looks more powerful than Fire Leonidas and his partner! I guess there is a new subject now! !", said Reapordius very evilly.

**Max's House**

When Max got home, his parents greeted him.

"So Max, what did you do with Tech?", said his father.

"Spent some time with him then went home.", said Max.

"That's OK with me. Just do not get into any trouble!", said his father.

"OK then.

**Later that Evening Up until the Sunset**

Max went outside and Dragonoid came out of his shirt pocket.

"Max, since you are new to this town, why not fly around the town and check it out. I will tell you about why there are Dragon Humans here in this town.", said Dragonoid.

"OK. So do I put you in the gauntlet to transform?", Max asked.

"Yes Max. Now transform!", said Dragonoid.

Max grabbed Dragonoid and put him in his gauntlet. Dragonoid then flashed red and caused Max to transform. Flame spewed from his gauntlet. The flame hardened and caused Max to change shape. After that, the flame went away and the transformation was complete.

Max ran, jumped, and flew away and flew around his town to check it out.

"Here is the story Dan Kuso. The dragons that first came here were indeed the Leonidas clan. They were hiding from Reapordius and his servants to avoid being his slaves. The 6 became ball creatures and met up with 6 boys before you came here. The boys were given activator cards and when they used the cards, they became Dragon Humans and their element was the same element as their Leonidas. The 6 then vowed to save their town and maybe, our world! They were seen on news channels for what each of them has done in the town for defeating shadow monsters from Reapordius. After a while of saving the town, you moved into this town. You family does not know that you came here during the war with Reapordius! You must protect them, as well keep the same Dragon Human duty.", said Dragonoid.

"Wait. Why did you call me Dan Kuso, Dragonoid?", Max asked as he landed on his roof after flying around his town for a while.

"Because that is you Dragon Human name. All Dragon Humans have a name. From this point on, when you are a Dragon Human, your name is Dan Kuso! Do you understand?", said Dragonoid.

Dan shook his head and went behind his house to become Max again.

"I must keep this power secret from anyone except the Leonidas clan! I am truly a Dragon Human!", exclaimed Max.

The screen goes up like in most anime!

**END OF CHAPTER 1**

**Chapter 2: Enter The Leonidases!**

**Description: When Max receives Dragon Human Powers, his battle with the robots is shown on the news, revealing that he is a new Dragon human! He and Dragonoid plan to find the Leonidases and their human partners. Of course, Dragonoid is an ally to the Leonidases. But he notices Max suspicious of his new friends. He follows them one day and he finds out that they themselves are the Leonidas gang, led by Davis. Max sees them face a shadow creature. But Dragonoid insists that he joins in and helps his friends, now becoming allies to him. Can Max become Dan Kuso to help defeat the Shadow Monster his friends with the Leonidases are fighting?**

**NOTE: SCHEDULE IS:**

**ODD MONTHS: New Story/New Chapter to a story**

**EVEN MONTHS: Chapter for Max's Adventure until end of the first game (Yes, this is the first story/game of the series!)**


	2. Enter the Leonidases

**Fire Dragon Hero**

**Chapter 2**

**Enter the Leonidases!**

**Description: A day after Max got his new Dragon Human Powers, he sees himself fighting the robots on the news as a Dragon Human. But he knows that even if he is seen as a new hero, he must protect his new town to protect even his old town and the world. But Dragonoid wants to find the Leonidases. So he and Max try to find them. Max suspiciously sees his new friends with something and Dragonoid notices that. So they follow them one day when a monster attacks while they are with friends and find out that they themselves are the Leonidases! But they face a shadow creature and have trouble facing it. Dragonoid insists Max that he should join in the fight because they will understand his new powers after the fight and when he talks to them. So he transforms and faces the Shadow monster along with the Leonidases. But what will Max's friends think of his power? Will his parents learn about what Max has? All he knows is that he must fight for his new and old towns!**

**Reapordius's Lair**

"I'm still impressed that this Max person has teamed up with a dragon and became a Dragon Human! But he looks like he wants to find the Leonidases! Very well then! I will crush him!", said Reapordius looking into his orb.

"Sir, there are rumors that the human interesting you is wanting to be an ally alongside the Leonidases!", said one of his servants.

"Heh, heh, heh! That human will not be able to think about them after this takes them out!", said Reapordius.

He arose from his chair and created a dark figure.

"Go, my creation, and destroy the Leonidas Gang! Do not let Dragonoid interfere!", said Reapordius.

The figure disappeared and headed towards Earth.

**Before we return, we should talk about the villains!**

Emperor Reapordius: A dark alien emperor who wants to rule all and is the main villain of this story and the only member with a dragon. His attribute is Darkness.

Dharak (not from Bakugan): A villainous dragon who wants to destroy the Dragons of Light. He is the main dragon villain and the partner of Reapordius.

Phantom Dharkor: Emperor Reapordius's Dragon Human Name. His dark power is so powerful that he wants the destruction of the humans of Earth. But pretty soon in this story, Dragonoid will tell Max about this person without Dharak fused with him.

Firus: A trusted friend of Reapordius since childhood and wanted power as they grew up, so they made a gang of aliens to form an alliance to defeat the Dragons of Light!

Pirahnao: A naval alien that has been a mate for many captains until his promotion to Naval Leader of Reapordius's Army.

Tormidas: A bird like alien who wants to blow the humans to their destruction.

Jabafar: A wise and old member who wishes to fight for his family of the desert.

Zhoniro: A mysterious alien who uses the light for evil. He is the only alien of the villains to have white skin.

**Now let's get back to Max and Dragonoid.**

**Max's House**

Max was looking out his window one morning after the incident of the robots where he got his Dragon Human powers and after he got dressed and ready.

"Max, you look concerned. Why?", said Dragonoid, noticing Max.

"Because it has been a day since we saved my new town from robots for now. And still, I could not find them.", said Max.

"I know what you are concerned of, Max. You can't find those Leonidases still. But we still must fight the invaders since we are partners.", said Dragonoid.

"That's right! But, I wonder what will be against them.", said Max.

"Reapordius and his gang of darkness.", said Dragonoid.

"Who is Reapordius?", Max asked.

"He's the one you will be up against soon enough as Dan, your Dragon Human Form. You'll have to face him in battle in order to end this invasion. You'll also have to face his servants on the way.", said Dragonoid.

"Max! Get down here! Time for breakfast!", said his mother.

"OK Mom!", said Max.

"Pack up your gauntlet since you will need it in case of invasion from Reapordius.", said Dragonoid.

Max shook his head and went down for breakfast.

**Living Room**

Max walked down and sat at the table, waiting for breakfast.

"What's for breakfast?", Max asked.

"Max, over here! You need to see this before you can have any breakfast!", said his father.

Max got up with a confused look and went to the TV, where his family was looking at.

**"Two days ago, a pack of robots came and nearly did damage to our town. But out of nowhere came a ball of flame and upon impact, a new Dragon Human emerged. He took the robots out easily with his flame and after their defeat, disappeared. He was rumored to be seen flying around town the night following his arrival to our town. Just who is he? And why is he here with some Dragon Humans? We are still researching it!",** said the news reporter.

Max saw who the Dragon Human was and gave a surprised look at it.

The Dragon Human seen on TV was Max as a Dragon Human!

"Max, why are you shocked?", Emmy asked.

"Nothing, sis.", said Max.

The family started to have breakfast after seeing that report.

**Bus Stop**

Max ran to the bus stop after breakfast.

He did not forget to pack up his gauntlet for the day.

He was the first to get to the bus stop today.

"This looks kind of odd. My friends get here first everyday.", said Max.

"Something is going on. Your friends might be planning something.", said Dragonoid from Max's shoulder.

Suddenly, a dark figure appeared in the sky and headed straight for Max.

Max dodged his attack from the sky.

"Who is that guy?", Max asked.

"A shadow creature form Reapordius. We must take it down!", said Dragonoid.

Max agreed and right when he was about to take out his gauntlet, a flame blast came from behind the creature and hit the monster.

Max saw who it was.

It had red armor and wings.

It also had a red dragon blaster like him.

"That's a Dragon Human! He's one of the Leonidases!", said Dragonoid.

"Seriously?", Max asked.

"Indeed. The Leonidases are on your side and it would be good if they knew that you are on their side too.", said Dragonoid.

The Leonidas Dragon Human started firing blasts of flame at the shadow figure, until he was almost defeated.

The dark figure started to multiply.

"There's lots of those shadow monsters everywhere!", said Max.

"Up there!", said Dragonoid.

Max looked up and saw the rest of the Leonidases attacking the shadow figure clones.

They were blasting different blasts until they were all defeated.

"Those Dragon Humans are powerful! But why are they here?", said Max.

"Those are the Leonidases. They were the first Dragon Humans you seen in this town.", said Dragonoid.

"But why are they taking them down without any help from other people?", Max asked.

"Because unlike you and I, those humans are defenseless to the monsters Reapordius sends here.", said Dragonoid.

Just then, the Leonidases flew up and were gone.

"Hey Max!", said Tech behind him.

"Hey Tech. You just missed what just happened!", said Max.

Just then, the rest of his friends were running up to the bus stop from different directions.

"Hey Max!", said Gen.

"Hey guys! Say, where were you this morning?", Max asked them.

"We needed to get through some traffic on the way, that's all.", said Davis.

Just then, the bus came.

Max went on, concerned.

As he sat down, his shirt pocket opened.

"Max, you seem concerned about something. Why?", said Dragonoid.

"It's just my friends. They came later than usual today. I went to the bus stop on time as well.", said Max.

Then Max remembered.

"Dragonoid, remember when I met you, when you told me about the Leonidases?", Max asked.

"Yes. I think I know what you are saying. But what is it?", said Dragonoid.

"It's that my friends and the Leonidas Dragon Humans are connected!", said Max.

"That makes sense. I'll hide in here and maybe stay there for while.", said Dragonoid.

Max looked out the window.

"Could Tech possibly be an actual Dragon Human like me now?", Max thought.

"Hey Max! Did you hear about this new Dragon Human that appeared yesterday?", said Tech.

"Yeah. I wonder still why there are Dragon Humans in this town.", said Max.

"It might be something in space, that's all.", said Tech.

"It could be that. Or maybe something here on Earth is causing it.", said Max.

Just then, Max's shirt pocket began to shake.

The bus also arrived at school.

"What is it, Dragonoid?", Max asked.

"I had a vision. But I don't know what it means. All I remember is that after school, we will combine to fight a shadow monster from Reapordius.", said Dragonoid.

"I wonder when that will be and what I will face.", said Max.

Dragonoid then hid back into Max's shirt pocket.

Max got up and exited the bus.

**Callus Middle School**

As Max exited the bus, he saw students talking about something.

"Who is this Dragon Human who defeated those robots?", said one student.

"He's new, but why is he different?", said another student.

"At least he's on our side!", said another student.

"Are they talking about me?", Max thought.

Max went into Callus and went to his locker.

**Different Dimension**

"Ha! Dragonoid combined with a human and became a Dragon Human? Pathetic! I'll take him down!", said a mysterious dragon.

He then looked at his human partner.

"But I guess we need to see if he can hold his all against the alien invaders.", said the dragon.

Then the dragon walked to a chamber in his lair to strengthen his power.

**After School**

As the students went out of school that day, a blast came from behind them.

All of the students ran away from the figure they saw, a shadow hand.

Max walked out of school and saw the monster.

"Max, we need to run!", said Tech.

"I'll do that. We might need some Dragon Humans now.", said Max.

Tech shook his head as he ran in one direction.

Max ran in the other direction and went to a spot to hide from everyone.

"Ok Dragonoid, are you ready?", Max asked Dragonoid as he took him out of his shirt pocket.

"I'm ready when you are.", said Dragonoid.

Max shook his head and took out his gauntlet from his bag, put it on his arm, and grabbed Dragonoid.

"DRAGON HUMAN TRANSFORMATION!", said Max as he lifted his arm with his gauntlet.

"Do you have to say that?', Dragonoid asked.

"I made that line to transform me into a Dragon Human.", said Max.

Max then opened his gauntlet, put Dragonoid in it as he was a ball, closed it, and caused it to spurt out flames that went into the air.

Max jumped into the flame, beginning the Dragon Human Transformation.

Dragonoid appeared from behind Max and became a burst of flame that went into Max.

The flame started to let out, revealing his true form.

The flame went out and Max was now Dan Kuso.

"I guess I should keep fighting the monster if the Leonidases arrive.", said Dan as he flew towards the monster.

"Well, I guess that would be your only option for now since you are one of the Dragon Humans, which is the species that they are part of.", said Dragonoid.

"And they were first born when exactly?", Dan asked.

"I'll tell you later. For now, we need to stop that hand of darkness created by Reapordius.", said Dragonoid.

Dan saw the hand actually blasting black beams to destroy the school courtyard.

"Hey you! Over here!", said Dan.

The hand turned around and looked at Dan with his eye in the center of the hand.

"Dan! Blast the eye!", said Dragonoid.

Dan put his hand on Dragonoid to make him blast flames towards the eye of that hand.

"You might be strong, but not for my fire blast!", said Dan.

The hand started to die out and vanish from existence.

"That was easy.", said Dan.

Just then, the Leonidases came.

"Where's the monster?", asked the red Leonidas.

"I took him out pretty easily.", said Dan.

"You saved us some time. Now we need to go back to our certain hideouts.", said the red Leonidas.

So the Leonidases went back the way they came and Dan went down and reverted back to Max.

He then ran back to the school.

But he noticed that the buses are still not at the school.

"Possible delays due to that invasion, huh.", said Max.

"I guess so. For now though, since they might attack again.", said Dragonoid.

Just then, his bus arrived.

As he got on, he saw his friends were late.

Then he realized that he was the first on since everyone else was still going towards his bus.

As Max sat down, Dragonoid noticed that he was more concerned.

"I noticed something about those Dragon Humans too.", said Dragonoid.

"It was that they were in the ownership of the same voices of my new friends. It is possible that they are the Leonidases. But I need to see them transform just to be safe.", said Max.

"I noticed that their armor mostly relates to their Leonidas. But still, they must have used those cards.", said Dragonoid.

"If I follow them, then I might have the answer.", said Max.

"It's risky, but it might be the only way. Why not be with them until Reapordius sends one of his monsters after the town to lure them? It might give us an advantage.", said Dragonoid.

"That might work. Besides, if they are exposed as the Leonidases, then we should tell them of our powers.", said Max.

"But you should tell them why as well.", said Dragonoid.

"I better.", said Max.

Just then, Tech came onto the bus.

"Hey Tech.", said Max.

"Hey Max. Anything going on?", Tech asked.

Just then, Max's cell phone rang.

He picked it up and said "Hello?".

"Max, since you've been in the house for a lot these days, why don't you go out with your friends this afternoon? I got a call from one of your friend's parents and she said that you should go out with him and the others.", said Max's mom.

"OK Mom.", said Max as his mother hung up.

"So, can't wait for this afternoon, right?", Tech asked him.

"Yea, I'm ready.", said Max.

"Alright then!", said Tech.

"I'll find out what's going on with those Leonidases.", Max thought.

**Reapordius's Lair**

Reapordius saw that the shadow monster he sent before was killed.

"Dragonoid dares interrupt my plans? I'll send another monster after him and the Leonidases!", said Reapordius.

He created the hands again and the head for darkness.

"Go and destroy them!", said Reapordius.

The monster went to Earth to stop the Leonidases and Dragonoid.

**Later**

Max hung out with his friends in town with others until the sun started to set and he still did not get his information.

"I guess I was wrong. Maybe Tech isn't a Dragon Human.", Max thought after the sun started to set in the sky.

Then he heard some screaming.

"A monster has appeared! Someone stop it from destroying our town!", said a man running away.

"Max, stay here! Phoen, Max, Dan, Gen, Davis, and I will try to get some help.", said Tech.

All of the other friends were concerned about what they were doing.

But Max thought that if they were Leonidases, they had to go after that monster and fight it.

"Max, we should follow them! It's how we will find out our answer!", said Dragonoid.

Max started running where his other friends went.

"What is Max doing?", said one of his friends.

"He was told to stay back.", said another friend.

"They might be the Dragon Humans in disguise!", said another friend.

This concerned the rest of the friends who were with them as they were told to say put in a certain spot.

**Canyon Near the Town**

Tech, Phoen, Max, Davis, Dan, and Gen were running down a canyon and they saw the shadow monster coming towards the town.

Max caught up to them, but hid and saw them right beneath the shadow creature (monsters or creatures, they are still of shadow and created by Reapordius).

"Get ready guys! Let's begin the transformation!", said Davis.

The 6 took out cards and turned them around.

"LEONIDAS TRANSFORMATION!", they all said.

"I was right! They are the Leonidases!", Max thought.

"So your friends were acting weird because they are the Leonidas Dragon Humans!", said Dragonoid.

Each of the 6 boys had their Leonidas partner go into them.

They grew wings.

Armor appeared on their bodies.

They gained blasters alike to their Leonidas.

And finally, their helmets were their heads with a Leonidas mouth open (like the Dragoon class of Final Fantasy).

After the transformation, each of them was in 6 different colors.

Tech was in red, Phoen in blue, Max in green, Dan in tan, Gen in white, and Davis in black.

"So Davis leads them.", Max thought.

"You seem silent Max. Don't worry. They can't hear you.", said Dragonoid.

Each of them rose up and kicked the monster.

Tech and Phoen aimed for the head, Davis and Max aimed for the left hand, and Dan and Gen aimed for the right hand.

The shadow creature lost some of its balance.

Each of them fired blasts similar to their element.

Tech had flame, Phoen had water, Max had wind, Gen had light, Davis had Darkness, and Dan had an orange earth blast.

The shadow monster started to fade out, but then it started attacking.

The hands crushed each of the 6.

The hands rose up and then the head blew a dark blast at them.

"Guys! Keep holding on!", said Max.

"Don't think you can have them fight this alone. You need to join into that battle! Let us combine!", said Dragonoid.

"Guess it's time to expose our powers to them.", said Max as he ran up to his friends.

Tech saw Max on the cliff above him.

"Max?", he said.

"Don't worry guys! I'm coming!", said Max.

Max ran up and put Dragonoid in his gauntlet to activate his transformation and then jumped.

Flame surrounded his body as he flew.

"Max is a?", said Phoen.

"Dragon Human?", said Davis.

"But who?", said Dan.

"Is his partner?", said Max.Z.

"He battles with?", said Gen.

"I guess it's a fire dragon.", said Fire Leonidas from Tech's blaster.

The flame then aimed for the head, hit it, and then moved away from it.

Max was fully Dan Kuso when the flame burst away.

"Hey you!", said Dan to the monster.

The creature saw him.

"Prepare to be burned!", said Dan as he flew up into the sky to fire a blast towards him.

Dan fired his blast towards that monster's left hand, stunning it.

The right hand went up towards him, but was also stunned by another flame blast.

Then the head started to blow dark blasts at him.

But they missed and were dodged due to Max's ace flying skills.

"Allow me to introduce my new attack, Burning Tornado!", said Dan.

As he flew towards the monster, he started spinning and spinning and spinning to have a tornado of flame surround him.

It went faster and faster and faster and faster as it went towards the creature.

The flame tornado hit the monster's head and drilled right through it, killing it.

The flame tornado burst out and Dan descended.

Each of the 6 Leonidases ran towards Dan.

"That was amazing! Those powers were unbelievable!", said Davis.

"I know! I got these powers recently.", said Dan.

"We did not know you were a Dragon Human!", said Tech.

Just then, they saw their friends looking for them as humans.

"Uh oh. We need to revert back to humans!", said Phoen.

So the 7 of them each went towards a spot after flying to descend to a place to revert to human form.

"Man, I wonder why Reapordius is wanting to destroy us.", said Tech.

"You know about Reapordius?" Max asked.

"Yes. He is our enemy. But why do you know?", said Davis.

Max took out a sphere, which was Dragonoid from his shirt pocket.

All of them were shocked to see who he had.

"You know who I am, right?", Dragon asked.

"It's Dragonoid, the dragon of ultimate fire!", they all screamed.

Then, each of the Leonidases came and landed on their partner's shoulder.

"Each of us were very concerned about you before you arrived to this planet, Dragonoid. I guess you have come at last and found a human as a partner to fight off Reapordius's forces.", said Fire Leonidas from Tech's shoulder.

"I'm sorry for my delay of arrival. I was unable to sense someone worthy until now. Max, my new partner, has been concerned about you guys ever since he arrived to this town. After a week of concern, I found him surrounded by robots from Reapordius's army as I was looking for him. Knowing that he was in trouble, I flew towards him and then, we combined into one, causing Max to become a Dragon Human through metamorphosis of fire. Now Max and I must stop Reapordius, with your help.", said Dragonoid.

"Indeed. But now, I must tell you of how we got here. It all started as we were fighting off Reapordius's forces in space. As we took down his forces, we noticed some forces going towards a planet. We realized that it was Earth and we had to do something before the humans get hurt. So we found 6 boys and each of us trusted them to use the cards of our elements to transform into their Dragon Human forms in order to battle off Reapordius and his forces. So in other words, the goal of you Dragon Humans is to protect Earth from Reapordius as well as stop his servants themselves. Now I hope you all understand why you are Dragon Humans.", said Fire Leonidas.

"We will protect Earth!", said Phoen and Gen.

"We will stop Reapordius!", said Davis, Max.Z, and Dan.

"We will protect the universe!", said Tech.

"And most of all, we will win the war against Reapordius!", said Max.

Each of them agreed to do so and went back to their friends.

**Max's House Later On**

Max was finished his homework at that point and he went downstairs for dinner.

But when he got downstairs, he saw his family looking at the TV.

"Um, what's for dinner?", Max asked.

"Max, there is something on the news first of all, so in order to have dinner, you need to watch this too.", said Max's father.

Max walked up to the TV and was shocked to see what was on the news.

"**During the late afternoon, a giant monster was coming to our town and citizens were frightened everywhere! Then, Dragon Humans came and took out the monster easily, making it no match for them. But still, the questions of these humans remain. Many people have been asking these questions. Who are they? Why are they here? Who are those monsters? And why do the Dragon Humans take them out?", **said the news reporter.

"Hmm, seems like the Dragon Humans are starting to get popular in this town. But why?", said Max's father.

Max went up to his room.

**Max's Room**

Max saw Dragonoid looking at one of the windows in Max's room.

"Max, you may have heard that I am legendary. That is because I am part of a legendary family line. You and I must defeat Reapordius and avenge my earlier generations.", said Dragonoid.

"So that's the true story, huh Dragonoid?", Max asked.

"Yes. Also, Dragon Humans were born when space dragons came to Earth millions of years ago. They found humans and after merging with them, the Dragon Human species was created. But it only works if you are alive.", said Dragonoid.

"So my new powers are very important for the safety of this town I live in now. I wonder if my other friends are OK with us in this world.", said Max.

"What friends?", Dragonoid asked.

"Friends from my old neighborhood. But I know that if I have these new powers, then I can protect them!", said Max.

"I know about the invasions in your old town, but most of them occur here because of the Leonidases fighting back against the swarms of troops from Reapordius.", said Dragonoid.

Then, Max heard someone knock at his door.

Dragonoid hid in a shelf.

"Hey Max. I wanted to tell you that Ord, Cassie, Zak, and Wheezie are coming to visit this place with Enrique and see how we are doing.", said Emmy.

"Good. Say, do they know of the invading monsters?", said Max.

"Not sure Max. But I hope we will be safe from them, OK?", said Emmy.

Max shook his head as Emmy exited the room.

Then, Max looked outside.

"Emmy, I know you want to see our friends again, but you need to understand the truth. It might be the only way, but it involves me revealing to them my Dragon Human form. As for Reapordius, if you dare hurt my friends, I swear that I will get revenge on you!", Max thought as Dragonoid was on his shoulder.

**Reapordius's Lair**

Reapordius started to roar as he heard of his monster's defeat.

"THAT HUMAN WILL PAY! I WILL HURT HIS TRUSTED ONES SO HARD, THEY CANON SEE HIM COMING TO SAVE THEM!", he said very angrily.

**END OF CHAPTER 2**

**Chapter 3: Dragons In Crisis**

**Description: Emmy invites Ord, Cassie, Zak, Wheezie, and Enrique to her town to see how she is doing. Max, on the other hand, is pummeled by many monsters, which are no match for him at all, especially since he is much stronger than the Leonidases and he is part of their team. But one night, Emmy and the gang are attacked by another monster. But however, they do not know that Dan is coming to save them. But as they run away flying, they are each hit by a blast from the monster and are taken down. But Dan knows that he can save them. But how will he since they do not know of his new form aka his secret powers? Will he have to expose his identity in the process of saving them?**


	3. Dragons in Crisis

**Fire Dragon Hero**

**Chapter 3**

**Dragons in Crisis**

**Description: One morning a few days after he saves his friends, who are the Leonidas Dragon humans, Max learns from Dragonoid more about Reapordius's army, including his servants Firus, Pirahno, Tormidas, Zhoniro, and Jabafar, as well as Dharak, a dragon created the same time as Dragonoid, and Phantom Dharkor, the combined form of Reapordius and Dharak. Max also learns that the Leonidases will have to fight each of the main members except for Reapordius since it is his destiny to defeat him due to a connection between Dragonoid and Dharak. When he goes downstairs that morning, Emmy speaks to him after breakfast, but not before viewing a news report about the recent battle he had with a monster of Reapordius where he met the Leonidases and learned that they were his friends. Emmy tells Max that Ord, Cassie, Zak and Wheezie would come to their new town with Enrique to visit them. She also tells him how they would come to the human world since Max might have gotten confused when she said that the dragons would come to the human world. Meanwhile the dragons find the jewel and then said the phrase while holding it. They were now in Enrique's room. Enrique was shocked to see them in his room, but they told him why they came to his world: to visit Max and Emmy in their new hometown. Enrique remembered it, but then told them to be careful until the night, since that is when they would visit their friends. Later on in Max's Hometown, monsters appear and they are from Reapordius. Despite the lack of assistance from his friends, who are now his allies as the Leonidas Dragon Humans, and are asleep that morning, Max transforms into his Dragon Human form and takes down the invaders easily. Later that night, more monsters come at the same time Emmy, Enrique, and their dragon friends are visiting Max's hometown. One of the monsters tries to eat Emmy, but Dan saw her and rescued her and took her to safety quickly before the monster would devour her. Emmy thanked him, but was surprised that he was not a dragon, but a human. Emmy asked Dan what is going on here. Dan tells her that the monsters were from Reapordius and that he is a Dragon Human, a transformation involving a human and a dragon to combine. Dragonoid tells her to be careful, since the Dragon Humans here are taking out the monsters from Reapordius. Emmy then sees her Dragon friends, but Dan leaves. The next day, the Fire Leonidas tells the team why Max chose to save a human: he cared for that human. Tech then believes that they were not just doing this for the dragons, but for the safety of Earth as well. Dragonoid agrees. Later that day, Max learns from Enrique that a monster devoured Emmy! The dragons and Enrique see him run towards the monster and actually see him transform into Dan! His allies fight some monsters in the sky, while Dan destroys the big monster, which is a goop monster, and saves Emmy, and then tells her to stay somewhere while he takes out more of the monsters. In fact, he finishes off almost all of the monsters while his Leonidas allies take down the rest of them. After all the monsters were killed, Max reverts, finds Emmy, and tells her his secret, since Dragonoid urged him to. His friends were surprised at his skills, but then, Quetzal came to see them and tells Max about his destiny as a Dragon Human. Reapordius, however, is angered by this and plots a new plan to destroy Max and his team. What is his plan? And who is that mysterious dragon we are seeing? Keep reading to find out!**

**Max's Room**

Max is sleeping one morning, when his alarm goes off.

He gets up, turns off the alarm, and sees that Dragonoid is looking outside.

"Max? Are you up?", Dragonoid asked him.

"Yes Dragonoid. My alarm went off just now.", said Max.

"Good, since I need to tell you about who you and your friends, who are the Leonidases, will face.", said Dragonoid.

"But you told me that I would face Reapordius already.", said Max.

"True, but I did not tell you about his army.", said Dragonoid.

"Army? Who's in his army?", Max asked.

"Well, you know about the monsters from his dark powers, but there are other servants, which are aliens like Reapordius.", said Dragonoid.

"And just who are these other servants?", Max asked.

"Just like the Leonidases and you, they each have their own element. Reapordius is Darkness, while the other 5 have Fire, Water, Wind, Light, and Earth.", said Dragonoid.

"I can't believe that light can be used for evil!", said Max.

"I'm afraid so. The servant is named Zhoniro. Tormidas uses Wind, Jabafar uses Earth, Pirahno uses Water, and Firus uses Fire.", said Dragonoid.

"So me and my new friends have to face this new army!", said Max.

"Remember this Max. Fire is good against Darkness, which is good against Light, which is good against Earth, which is good against Wind, which is good against Water, which is notoriously good against Fire.", said Dragonoid. ( and so on if you are confused)

"An element weakness chart? I better use that to my advantage.", said Max.

"True, but during the final battle, each of your friends will battle against the 5 other major members of Reapordius's Army.", said Dragonoid.

"You mean that I must face Reapordius?", Max asked.

"Yes Max. It is our destiny to do so.", said Dragonoid.

"But why?", Max asked.

"Because like us, he can become a Dragon Human through combination with a dragon.", said Dragonoid.

"And who is that dragon?", Max asked.

"The dragon's name is Dharak, a dragon of Darkness who has a connection with me, which means when Reapordius is Phantom Dharkor, his Dragon Human form, you and him will be connected.", said Dragonoid.

"I guess I am the real hero here. I must do it for you and for my planet!", said Max.

He then got dressed and went downstairs.

Dragonoid followed him downstairs.

**Living Room**

When Max got downstairs, he saw Emmy there waiting for him.

"Hey Emmy. You up too?", he said.

"Yes Max. But I need to tell you something.", said Emmy.

Just then the TV Emmy was watching had a breaking news report come up on the screen.

"**Breaking news! Last night, a gigantic creature with two monster hands appeared. But strangely it was defeating these strange Dragon-like Humans until one of them came in and defeated it like it was nothing! But still, the question about why they came here still remains.", **said the news reporter.

"We better be careful about those monsters around town, especially today.", said Emmy.

"Why is that?", Max asked.

"Don't you remember what today is? Today, Enrique is coming here with Ord, Cassie, Zak and Wheezie to visit us!", said Emmy.

"Oh right.", said Max, but with a confused face.

"You seem confused about how the Dragons will get here. Well, they have a jewel that they say a phrase while holding it to come here.", said Emmy.

"Now I get it. Can't wait for them to come.", said Max.

As Emmy sat down to watch TV before breakfast was ready, Max looked at her concerned.

"I'm destined to stop Reapordius and Dharak, an alien and dragon who combine to become Phantom Dharkor. But would Emmy be shocked to find out my secret?", Max thought.

**Meanwhile**

Ord, Cassie, Zak and Wheezie have found the jewel in the Stickleback Mountains after days of searching.

Ord picked it up.

"Ok then. Now we need to say the phrase together.", said Cassie.

So they all put one hand on the jewel while they all said the phrase.

"_I wish, I wish, with all my heart, to fly with humans in a land apart.", _the dragons said.

They were instantly warped to the human world.

**Enrique's Room**

The dragons ended up in Enrique's room.

Enrique woke up to the flash.

He turned on the light, wondering what was going on.

There, he saw Ord, Cassie, Zak and Wheezie in his room.

"HOW DID YOU GET HERE?", he said.

"We did exactly what Quetzal said.", said Cassie.

"Huh?", Enrique asked them.

The dragons told him what happened and why they were here.

"I guess you said the phrase.", said Enrique after hearing what the dragons did.

"We did, but I don't know why we are here instead of the Playroom.", said Ord.

"That's probably because since I've been to Dragon Land with them, you warp to where I am.", said Enrique.

"That makes sense.", said Cassie.

"You better hide until the time comes, and be careful until that time comes, OK.", said Enrique.

The dragons shook their heads and then they hid in his closet.

**Max's Living Room**

As Max and Emmy eat breakfast, Max's cell phone rings.

Max picks it up.

"Hello?", he asked.

"Hey Max! We got early morning monsters! Probably you could take them down since you are up. And before you ask, before you came to this town, Alex, Ky, and I actually saw the 6 transform and they realized I saw them, so they told us their secret. We are literally the human secret keepers. Anyway, could you defeat them, since the Leonidases are asleep? The monsters are at the bridge. I saw them from my house.", said Max's new friend Clay.

"Ok then. I'll be there shortly.", said Max.

He hung up.

"Can I go outside for a while?", he asked.

"Ok then Max. But be careful.", said his father.

Max got up and went outside.

**Max's Backyard**

Max went to his backyard.

"I know what is going on, Max.", Dragonoid said as he came out from his vest pocket.

"Well if you know, then we better get ready!", said Max.

Max out his gauntlet onto his arm, grabbed Dragonoid, opened his gauntlet, put Dragonoid into it, closed it, and activated it as he jumped into the air.

His arm began to blaze as Dragonoid appeared behind him, casuing the two to merge into one.

Max flew and as the flames were absorbed into his chest, he got his wings and his transformation into Dan Kuso was complete.

Dan flew towards his friend Clay's house (where the bridge being invaded by monsters is).

**Bridge**

Dan saw monsters invading the bridge.

"There they are!", he said.

A kid was hiding nearby and saw them.

Dan noticed the kid and recognized him.

It was actually Clay.

Dan then flew to his hiding spot.

Clay saw him.

"You're Max, right?", he asked.

"Yep. Got these powers a few days ago, which was about a week since I moved into this town.", said Dan.

"Well then, take out those monsters and show them your power!", said Clay.

"With pleasure.", said Dan as he flew up to the monsters.

The monsters saw him.

"Hey monsters! Take this!", said Dan.

He burned the monsters very easily.

More monsters appeared.

But still, they were burned by Dan's power of the flame of his partner, Dragonoid.

"Come on Reapordius! You can do better than this!", said Dan.

Then, one more batch of monsters appeared.

They surrounded Dan.

"Oh, you want some of my flame? Then you can have it!", said Dan.

Dragonoid blew out a ton of flame to destroy each of the monsters.

Then, there were no more monsters.

"Too easy!", said Dan.

Police came to see what was going on.

Dan flew home before they could see him.

**Max's House That Night**

Max was surprised to see that his friends Enrique, Ord, Cassie, Zak and Wheezie have not arrived to his new house yet.

Emmy saw him looking out the window, waiting for them.

"Still not here yet?", she asked.

"Nope. They still have to come.", said Max.

Then, they saw dragons outside.

One of them had a human on them.

They knew who it was.

It was Enrique, Ord, Cassie, Zak and Wheezie arriving to see them.

However, they had to go upstairs and open a window to let them enter without being noticed.

They went into a room, opened the window, and allowed them into the house they live in.

Ord gave them a hug and said "Max! Emmy!".

"So, you have a interesting new place, don't you?", Enrique asked.

"Yeah.", said Max.

"Enrique, you think that this is a fun place. But, it is not since of the monsters of Reapordius. You need to understand.", Max thought.

"How do you feel about this place?", Cassie asked.

"Fine.", said Emmy.

"It's great.", said Max.

"Let's check this place out.", said Enrique.

"LLLLOOOOOOVVVVVEEEEEE IT!", said Wheezie.

"It is fine, I guess.", said Zak.

So they went to check out the place.

**Later That Night**

Max, Emmy, and Enrique were with their Dragon friends walking around when Max's cell phone rang.

Max picked it up.

"Hello?", he asked.

"What is that?", Ord asked.

"A cell phone. It's a phone on the go.", said Enrique.

"Max! Get in Dragon Human form! Monsters are coming! We'll meet you with them in the sky!", said Tech.

"Got it Tech. I'll be there shortly.", said Max as he hung his phone up.

"Who was that Max?", Emmy asked.

"A friend of mine. He needs to see me. Sorry guys, but I must go. I'll see you in a while.", said Max as he ran off.

"Where is he going?", Zak asked.

"Max! Wait!", said Ord.

"Wait Ord! Max needs to do something with his friend. We should let him go see his friend and have him do the business he needs to do with him.", said Cassie.

"Alright then.", said Ord.

The gang then flew to explore more of the their new town.

When Max saw them in an alleyway, he knew it was time to transform.

Dragonoid came out of his vest pocket.

"Those dragons seem familiar to you But despite your close relationship you have with them, you must stop Reapordius.", he said.

"I know. But something tells me they need to know about my destiny.", said Max.

"They might. I believe a dragon you know has information about your destiny, since he knew about it when he last saw you.", said Dragonoid.

"You could tell me who knew of my destiny, but there's no time!", said Max.

He got out his gauntlet, put it onto his arm, and put Dragonoid into it after opening it, as well as closing it.

Max then jumped up as his gauntlet roared with flame as Dragonoid appeared behind him.

Flame then spun around his body.

He then morphed into Dan.

The fire went into his chest, ending the transformation as he grows wings.

Dan then flew for where he would meet his allies as they fight the monsters.

When he saw the Leonidases, he knew that he had arrived.

"Dan! Those monsters seem to be coming fast!", said Tech as he saw his friend.

"We better take them out with our blasts!", said Dan (Max) .

"Alright team! You heard him! Blast them!", said Davis.

So each of the Dragon Humans blasted out flames based on their element.

Most of the monsters were killed.

More monsters appeared immediately.

Tech went towards them with flame, Phoen sent bubbles towards them, Max sent tornadoes towards them, Dan started a massive earthquake to take town the monsters, Gen used his light arrows to fire light beams at them, and Davis used a black hole to suck monsters to their deaths.

Their attacks combined and destroyed a ton of monsters.

"Yeah! That's what I'm talking about!", said Dan.

Then, Fire Leonidas sensed something.

"What's wrong Leonidas?", Tech asked.

"There's a huge monster coming up ahead!", said Fire Leonidas.

And sure enough, it arrived.

Dan (Max) noticed his friends nearby.

"Where is Max?", Ord asked.

Then, Zak saw the monster.

"TURN AROUND! MONSTER!", he screamed.

The gang noticed it and ran away.

The monster then went after them.

"Oh no!", Dan (Max thought).

"That monster's after some things in the sky!", said Tech.

"Not only that, but more monsters!", said Fire Leonidas.

Dragonoid realized that his partner was concerned about his friends and sister.

"Fire Leonidas, will Tech mind if Dan goes out to stop the giant monster?", he asked.

"I will, but why?", Tech asked as he heard their conversation.

"Tech, I think the monster is after people Dan cares for. We'll take down the smaller monsters. He can stop that giant monster.", said Fire Leonidas.

"Alright then.", said Tech.

Dan (Max) shook his head and flew towards the giant monster.

"That's a huge monster!', said Enrique.

Suddenly, the monster tried to grab the dragons, but missed.

However, the wind he made from his hand failing to catch the gang blew the dragons into the sky.

It was so hard than Emmy flew off of Cassie.

"Emmy!", she screamed.

"We could try to save her, but that monster cold eat us all!" said Ord.

Dan flew faster when he saw his sister about to be eaten by the monster.

Just when Emmy was about to fall into the monster's belly, Dan grabs her and puts her safely on a rooftop.

"Wow! A human with dragon capabilities!", Emmy thought.

"Hey you! You mess with her, you mess with me, so beat it!", said Dan.

Dan then fired a massive fire blast, which easily killed the giant monster.

"Just who is he and where is he from? And the monsters?", Emmy thought.

He then landed back where his sister is.

"Thanks.", Emmy said.

"You're welcome.", said Dan.

"Just who are you?", Emmy asked.

"I'm a Dragon Human, a fusion of a human and a dragon. The monsters are our enemies since our main enemy, Reapordius, wants to destroy us.", said Dan.

"Really?", Emmy asked.

"Yes, but you better be careful, unless you want to get badly hurt. We are in battle with Reapordius and must use our comined strength to defeat him.", said Dragonoid.

Emmy saw her dragon friends.

Dan then flew away.

"Emmy! You're safe!', said Enrique.

Emmy then noticed that Dan was gone.

"I'll be safe, Dragon Human.", Emmy thought.

**The Next Day**

Max and his friends, who are secretly the Leonidases, as well as Clay, Ky, and Alex, have a meeting at school about the battle.

"I saw that you went to save a human Max.", said Fire Leonidas.

"Yes.", said Max.

"I'm not sure why he would do that.", said Ky.

"Yeah. It seems confusing.", said Alex.

"I know why.", said Fire Leonidas.

Everyone was interested to what he would say.

"Max cared for the human that was about to be devoured by that monster. If he would not have saved her, he would have lost a family member.", said Fire Leonidas.

Everyone but Max and Dragonoid, as well as the Leonidases gasped.

"It's true. That human was my sister.", said Max.

"I don't think we are facing Reapordius just for our dragons. We are doing this for our planet!", said Tech.

"So now everyone's in danger. We better protect Earth.", said Ky.

"Correct.", said Dragonoid.

**Meanwhile**

The mysterious dark dragon was angered after the last battle the Dragon Humans had, especially by Dan's caring for a human.

"Seems like you care for the peace of Earth, huh? I guess I'll take you down soon, you pesky Dragon Human! You and Dragonoid are going down!", he said.

He saw that his human was almost ready to battle.

"Just a few more battles and then I can show my anger!", said the dragon.

**Later That Day**

Max is looking outside from his bedroom window.

"Emmy, I'll protect you, no matter how hard it takes.", he thought.

Dragonoid saw him.

"I see that you are concerned about your sister. Do not worry. With the help of the Leonidases and I, we promise she will be fine. Remember, you must defeat Reapordius.", he said.

Enrique then appears, with the dragons, out the window Max looks at, but Dragonoid hides before they could see him.

Max notices their faces.

They seem very concerned.

Max opens the window to allow his friends into his room.

"What's wrong?", he asked.

"Emmy has been devoured by a huge monster!", said Enrique.

"She's gone!", Ord said.

Max saw Dragonoid under his desk.

"I'll be right back.", he said.

"Where are you going? Emmy's gone! What are we going to tell Quetzal?", Zak said.

Dragonoid followed Max out of his room.

Enrique and the dragons flew out of the room.

Max got his gauntlet and hid behind some buildings.

Enrique and the dragons followed Max.

"Where is Max?", Ord asked.

Max put his gauntlet on his arm, opened it, put Dragonoid into it, closed it, and then jumped from the wall of the building into the air.

The gang saw him.

Max saw them and winked at them as Dragonoid as a flame dragon appeared behind him.

The gang saw Max transform into a Dragon Human.

All of them were shocked to see him in his true form.

Dan flew to where the monster was.

"Max is that?", Enrique said.

"We can't let him do this! We need to stop him!", said Zak.

So the gang followed Max, who is now Dan.

**Meanwhile in Dragon Land**

Quetzal looked inside a crystal ball.

He noticed that Max had the ability to transform into a Dragon Human and a goop monster that devoured Emmy.

"I need to find the dragons and the children!", he said.

So he used his magic to go to the human world.

**Downtown**

Dan arrived at the monster's location.

He noticed that it was a giant goop monster.

Emmy was inside it.

"She's been devoured by that goop thing! You better hurry!", said Dragonoid.

Dan shook his head.

He then flew down until the monster could see him in front of its own eyes.

"You mess with her, you will be punished!", said Dan.

He then charged up a giant flame blast and shot it at the monster.

The monster was killed since most of the goop was taken out.

Emmy was safe, thankfully.

Dan flew down to Emmy.

"Stay somewhere while I take out the other monsters.", he said.

"OK.", said Emmy as she hid.

Dan then flew up and charged up another fire blast.

Take this you monsters!", he said as he fired the blast at the monsters.

There were only a few more left.

But unfortunately for them, the Leonidas gang was right behind them.

Each of them fired a blast depending on their element.

The blasts combined into one attack and destroyed the rest of the monsters.

"YEAH!", Dan screamed.

"Looks like he enjoys this.", said Max.

"Seems like it.", said Wind Leonidas.

Dan then flew down and reverted back to Max.

Emmy saw him, ran up to him, and hugged him.

"Max! You're safe!", said Emmy.

"Same as you!", said Max.

"Indeed. You have to know about the one who saved me!", said Emmy.

"Max, I'm afraid in order to trust her, you must tell her your secret.", said Dragonoid.

"What was that voice?", Emmy asked.

Max took a deep breath and said "Emmy, I'm the one who saved you. I'm the new Dragon Human on the news.".

"Max! Really? You? No way!", said Emmy.

"Yes, it is true.", said Dragonoid coming from Max's vest pocket.

"A small dragon?", Emmy asked.

"I'm Dragonoid, Max's new partner. His destiny is to defeat this Reapordius we speak of.", said Dragonoid.

"You're the voice?", Emmy asked.

"Emmy, I wanted you to know, but I was not sure you would understand.", said Max.

"Don't worry Max. You're secret is safe with me.", said Emmy.

Enrique and the others then came and descended from the sky.

"Emmy! You're safe!", said Cassie.

The gang (except for Max) hugged her.

After the hug, Cassie said "Emmy, there's something you have to know about Max!".

"Yeah!", said Ord.

"Don't worry guys. He's fine.", said Emmy.

"Fine? What do you mean he's fine? He has the power to gain dragon like abilities! He could be dangerous!", said Zak.

"Guys, I do not think Max is dangerous.", said Enrique.

"You speak the truth, human. He's a Dragon Human now. His powers will be used against the evil power of Reapordius.", said Dragonoid.

The gang walked up to Max.

They noticed Dragonoid.

"So, you all have found a dragon from the universe of this world.", said Quetzal.

"Quetzal? What are you doing here?", Max asked.

"I wanted to see if Emmy is alright. As for you Max, I am surprised you have combined with that dragon and became an actual Dragon Human!", said Quetzal.

"Indeed we have.", said Dragonoid.

"I sense your destiny is to defeat Reapordius. It is your destiny alone. Good luck!", said Quetzal.

"We must defeat Reapordius, Max.", said Dragonoid.

"Indeed. Reapordius and Dharak are going down!", said Max.

**Meanwhile**

Reapordius is impressed in Max's skill as Dan Kuso.

"I'll crush you, stupid Dragon Human!", he said.

His servants appeared.

"I'll burn him!", said Firus.

"My waters will drown him!", said Pirahno.

"I'll send tornadoes to blow him to pieces!", said Tormidas.

"My earthquakes will crush him!", said Jabafar.

"And my light will make him cease to exist!", said Zhoniro.

"You are all ready. But I'll send one of you later. I'll be sending a powerful creature after him!", said Reapordius following an evil laugh.

**END OF CHAPTER 3**

**(The dragons return home before the next chapter)**

**Chapter 4: Beastly**

**Description: A few days after Max saves his sister from Reapordius's monsters, Reapordius himself sends a giant beast after our heroes. However, mysteriously, Max's rival Jack returns (they've been rivals since Max arrived at his new town). Dragonoid senses something wrong with him. Meanwhile, Max, along with the Leonidases begins to notice a giant beast around town, causing havoc. It later turns out that Jack knows about Reapordius and he sent the beast. Can our heroes defeat this monster, especially after help from Clay and Ky, using weapons from the army to try and take out the monster? And how does Jack know about Reapordius? Could he be the human with this mysterious dragon against Dragonoid? Things are about to go crazy in the next few chapters! So keep on reading to find out!**


End file.
